


Sempai Notice Me

by Strawberrysmilees



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Geez, Locker room antics, M/M, VictUuri, based on tumblr comic, but not in a sexy way, get your mind out of the gutter, jk ;), please dont sue me, sempai notice me, sorry if it sucks, super fluffy and gross, where Yuuri and phichit moved to russia and train with the russian team, with consent of artist, yuuri and phichit are roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberrysmilees/pseuds/Strawberrysmilees
Summary: It had been a month since Yuuri had moved to St. Petersburg.Victuuri, AUish, inspired by tumblrm/m if you dont like dont read





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a comic by @julshii, please go and check her out her art is amaaaazing and i just found out that shes learning korean, just like me~~ 
> 
> anyways, this is set in a werid universe where after the banquet last year ciaociao and yakov decided to collaborate and train their skaters together, which meant that Yuuri and Phichit moved to Russia and are now training with Victor.

based on this adoreable comic by @julshii

* * *

 

It had been a month since Yuuri had moved to St. Petersburg.

* * *

 

_/flashback noises/_

_After the great Yakov_ Feltsman _had begun a collaboration with his ex-wife Lilia Baranovskaya and his own coach Celestino Cialdini at the_ formers _home rink, he had packed up his sparse dorm by the training rink and, with his best friend and resident_ vlogger _leaning his head on his shoulder on the plane, they had made the trip._

 _The entire time, Yuuri had burned with anxieties, and Phichit knew just why his Japanese_ rink _mate was almost frozen with fear._

_"so…. We are going to be training with him, huh…." he begun._

_Yuuri audibly gulped._

_He continued "the Russian legend…_ five time _world champion…."_

 _"please don’t say it_ Phichi _-" he squeaked._

_"Victor Nikiverov."_

_A sharp wail filled the plane, causing heads to turn with pointed scowls, and_ Yuuris _face turned even redder than it had already been._

 _"no-_ nononononoonononono _Phichit I_ cant _do it I'm just going to go back home I_ cant _be on the same ice as Victor ill video call you from_ Hasetsu _, okay?" he rambled, slightly muffled by his hands, where he had buried his head._

_Phichit rubbed his back soothingly, shushing him softly._

_"_ shhhh _buddy its fine, remember last year you went to the Grand_ prix _final, you already shared the ice with him.."_

_Another soft groan._

_"oh my God don’t remind me that was abysmal,_ hes _gonna think I'm pathetic. Or worse, what if he doesn’t even remember me? He didn’t recognise me at the airport afterwards, oh my God Phichit I'm lower than dirt to him ill just see you back in japan okay?" another extended ramble_ spilled _from his trembling lips, and Phichit's rubbing became a little firmer as he half-pulled his best friend into his lap._

 _"shhh no_ its _going to be fine, Yuuri, this is your chance to become friends with him! We are going to be training with them for a year, so_ lets _take this opportunity for all its worth! So what if he doesn’t remember you, that’s your second chance! A clean slate, to start a great new friendship!" his infectious, sunny grin managed to thaw the anxious boy slightly, who lifted his head from his hands slowly._

 _"you think so?" he_ sqeaked _._

 _"yeah! And maybe, he can even help you with your jumps!" Yuuri loosed his tensed muscles, leaning back into his chair and taking a deep, slightly trembling_ breathe _._

"okay.. _You're right… a fresh start." Phichit smiled as the plane begun_ its _decent._

_"a fresh start."_

_/ending flashback noises/_

* * *

 

Phichit had been right about clean slate, and it broke his heart slightly that Victor didn’t recognise him, he was grateful for it. They had met, along with the rest of the Russian skating team, and besides a cordial acquaintanceship, he hadn't managed to bond very well with his idol - although he had formed a strange compatriotship with the youngest Russian, who shared his first name, but apparently not his temperament.  
Despite a lot of insults and yelling, the two had become swift and steady friends, the teenage boy often invading Phichit and his shared apartment near the rink for movies and dinner- but he did remain mostly glued to victors side during practice.

As he jogged towards the rink, he sighed.  
He had woken up late again, and Phichit (that asshole) had neglected to wake him, meaning he had missed the bus. Not that it bothered him too much, a morning jog never hurt anyone, and it did help him keep his figure to run to the rink every once in a while. Passing the bridge on the was did remind him of Hasetsu at times, and soothed the homesick tightness he sometimes felt in his chest.

* * *

 

As the Japanese boy reached the rink, he apologised to the coaches and the ballet consultant, who were already going through warm-ups with some of the junior skaters, and keeping his eyes locked on the ground made his way to the locker rooms, to put his bag away and put on his skates.

The first section was co-ed, and so it was no surprise when he found a few of the female skaters huddled around his locker, giggling and whispering.

"hi, guys…" he said, English trembling slightly with nerves. "what's up?" he felt a little shifting in his backpack as someone passed him, but ignored it for the meantime, focused on greeting some of his female rink mates. A flash of silver hair passed the corner of his eyes and The squeaking of the bathroom door told him registered vaguely to the back of his mind.

"what's up?" he felt a little shifting in his backpack as someone passed him, but ignored it for the meantime, focused on greeting some of his female rink mates. A flash of silver hair passed the corner of his eyes and the squeaking of the bathroom door registered vaguely to the back of his mind.

"oh, good morning, Yuuri! Woke up late again? Phichit really likes messing with you.." Mila chirped, whirling around from right in front of his locker where she had been giggling about something with one of her rink mates.

"good morning, Mila, yeah, he left without me…. Where is he, anyway?"

"oh, hes just in the bathroom, he'll be out in a sec." she shrugged.

He started towards the bathroom himself, but stopped when the Russian girls begun giggling very loudly, as if someone had just told a joke he wasn’t privy to. He begun to sweat nervously, all to familiar with that kind of laughing - the kind that normally preceeded humiliation of some sort.

"oh, okay… umm… whats going on..?"

"oh, sorry, this is your locker, isn't it?" she giggled, stepping out of the way and looping an arm through her friends arm, snickering to themselves again.

"we'll see you out on the ice, Yuuri, you heartbreaker." she winked, and arm-in-arm with her two Russian rink mates they stepped out of the locker room, still snickering. Yuuris gaze followed them as they left, still tinted with confusion. After a beat of silence he shrugged, reaching back to where he had felt the shifting.

* * *

 

He was not surprised to find a note, carefully torn from an old notebook, taped to his bag. His brow crinkled into a shallow frown, but none the less he brought it slightly closer to his face, so he could read it properly.

[Call me xxxxxx xxxxxxx]

Yuuris face burst into flames as he whipped around, for some clues at to where it came from or at least to find Mila, and ask her if she knew where it came from.  
But in his shock at the note, he hadn't heard the tell-tale squeaking of someone else leaving the bathroom and grabbing a forgotten drink bottle, so seeing Victor Nikiverov wink at him from the open door and make a cute little phone gesture with his hands was something he was wholely unprepared for.

"ill be waiting~" he breathed in a low, husky tone, and he winked, heartshaped lips curled into a mix of smirk and grin. Satisfied, the tall man sauntered away, leaving the door to swing closed behind him.

Yuuri, by this point, had stopped functioning completely, gripping the note as if it was his only connection to reality.

A faint scent of pine, soap and ice wafted nonchalantly from where the Russian ledgend had left. 

* * *

 

 _"Good morning, Yuuri, sorry I didn’t wake you, I was running late too…. Are you okay? You look_ alittle _red..?"_

_"a storm just passed by.."_

**Author's Note:**

> so that happened.... if you want me to continue, please leave a comment and let me know what you think, and please be gentle, im super emotionally fragile TT^TT
> 
> and if you wanna come and see what i do when im not here having a self-loathing-2am-redbull-adrenaline-insality-induced-writing -extravaganza, please also feel free to come and visit me on my tumblr, http://sweetstrawberrysmiles.tumblr.com/ i would love to hear from you either way~


End file.
